Soapbox Revisited
THE zodiac wars There has been a huge amount of unrest in the houses since the disappearance of the stones. The Massacre of Marginis left many people questioning the diplomacy of the Astro Council. They had to come up with the stones or at the very least some sort of clue as to who took them and why. The mafia thrived on the chaos. The interplanetary police all of a sudden had to deal with bigger problems than ever. The astro council and Gladys spent much of their time going after dead end trails to the stones. They failed to check the tension within the Houses and the growing mafia. The Scientist had other plans for the situation. He saw all his pieces falling into place. He wanted to orchestrate an attack that would cause the whole solar system to go against the council. He was working with the Mafia and the Evil Rebels the whole time. He had not anticipated that the Rebels led by Laz would manage to get their hands on 6 out of the twelve stones. During the end of the month of March as the time of Aries approached, there was a ship from Mercury that carried 256 children of the Zodiac Aries who were from the Houses of Gemini and Virgo but were born in the wrong time. The Mafia planted an explosive on that ship , on the instruction of The Evil Scientist. The second the ship landed on Mars it exploded leaving all the children dead along with 5000 people from Aries. This led to the House Launching a full fledged attack on the houses of Mercury. The astro council and the Zodiacs that lived on the Moon offered their alliance to the zodiacs of Mars. All the other planets were furious with decisions made by the council. Especially after the Massacre and the fact that they did not do anything to stop the war between the Moon, Mars and Mercury. They decided that joining Sides with the house of Gemini, as they could not trust the council or the interplanetary forces anymore. Don Kluse , who headed the Mafia on Mars grew as powerful as the leaders in the house themselves. He had now procured 3 stones for the Mafia. Dr Mansenaga's plan had worked so well. All he and the evil rebels needed now was a generous amount of money or to buy the stones from a warlord who was ready to sell them. Gladys realises that they have to return some of the stones or atleast find out where they are really soon. The houses of Gemini and Virgo are very strong in their information and communications. Their vast network of spies has helped them maintain law and order along wit Gladys for Centuries. The ship containing the explosives left from Gemini. Lt Euen had been deployed on Mercury since its explosion in search of the militants who organized it. After a series of let downs he finally finds links to the Mafia and the terrorist attack. He instantly turned his eyes towards Don Kluse. Once Mars was made aware of this, they withdrew their support to the houses of Cancer from the war. So now it was just Zodiacs of Gemini fighting with Cancer, Virgo and what was left of the interplanetary forces headed by the Astro Council.